


You Don't Understand

by everythingisintoxicating



Category: X Factor (US) RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-13
Updated: 2013-01-13
Packaged: 2017-11-25 07:34:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/636586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everythingisintoxicating/pseuds/everythingisintoxicating
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jennel is drunk, and calling Demi just seems like a good idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Don't Understand

  
Jennel giggles and trips, catching herself at the last second as she hands her phone clumsily to Cece.

“Take our picture!” She whines.

Cece smiles at Jennel as she throws an arm around Willie, who’s fallen into a chair, and gives the camera a massive smile, cheeks pink from the alcohol. The camera clicks and Cece laughs and hands the phone back to Jennel, who studies the picture a little longer than normal, eyes struggling to focus.

“Willllliiiieeee,” she always drags his name out when she’s drunk. “You’re making a dumb face.”

“No, it’s hot. Shut up.” He laughs.

She collapses onto her back on the bed behind her, making a scene out of scooting backwards so she can lean back against the headboard.

She pouts at Willie, who’s putting away the bottle of vodka they were taking shots from earlier. Cece sees her face, and giggles.

“We’ve all had enough babygirl.” She makes her way over to the edge of the bed to squeeze Jennel’s cheeks as she says it, and Jennel’s shakes her head, trying to get the blonde girl off of her face.

“Whatevvvvvvver,” she drawls, sticking her tongue out at Cece and grabbing her phone from on top of the pillow next to her.

She opens a new text and addresses it to Demi, and as she’s typing out the words, she realizes she doesn’t know why she’s doing it.

[Jennel]: Demmmmmiiiiiiiii I know iM ONLY Sipposed ro text you in energncy

The reply is quick, considering it’s almost two in the morning.

[Demi]: is everything okay? are you okay?

[Jennel]: imm good I’m good

[Demi]: are you drunk?

Jennel smiles.

[Jennel]: yes maaaaaasAm

[Demi]: are you okay? are you safe?

Jennel isn’t sure how to explain to Demi that everything is in fact fine, so she decides to call her and see if she can get her point across that way.

She slips off of the bed and into the bathroom- she isn’t sure where Cece and Willie went but she doesn’t want people listening to her conversation.

In the back of her head she thinks that calling Demi might be against the rules, but she isn’t quite coherent enough to worry.

It takes her a minute to find Demi’s contact, but when she finally calls, Demi answers on the first ring.

“Jennel?”

“Hi.” Jennel’s voice gives away that she’s smiling.

“Are you okay?” Demi sounds concerned, first and foremost.

“Yes I ammmm.” Jennel replies, completely oblivious to the worry Demi had just gone through.

“I was just putting on my shoes to come get you, I was afraid something went wrong…” Demi sighed in relief.

“Nope, I just wanted to talk to you.” Jennel says, tone becoming more serious.

“About what?” Demi asks, and there’s amusement in her voice. “You’re pretty drunk.”

“I dunnnoooo..” Jennel says, running a finger along the tub that she’s sitting on the edge of. “I just like you.”

“I like you too, Jennel. I think you’ll go far.” Demi’s serious now too, but she can’t let herself forget how drunk Jennel is.

“No, no no no.” Jennel is adamantly fighting her.

“Jennel, you really will. You’ve got an incredible voi—”

“Demi.” Jennel says, just a bit too loudly. “You don’t understand. I liiiiiiike you.”

Demi’s eyebrows knit together in confusion. She doesn’t mean…?

“Jennel, you—-“

“I wish I could kiss you. But I can’t because you’re my mentor and because I’m not a lesbian and because you’re not a lesbian and I don’t know.” Jennel’s rambling, and Demi realizes that Jennel isn’t really talking to her anymore, she’s simply talking.

“Jennel.” Demi says her name once, hoping to catch her attention, and it works. “Are you just saying that because you’re drunk, or are you serious?”

“Nope, serious. I kept thinking about kissing you during rehearsals today.” She’s blunt and she doesn’t even sound embarrassed, but Demi has no idea how to respond to Jennel’s admission.

“Um, thank you…” She starts, trying to direct attention away from the topic at hand.

“Wanna know how I’d kiss you?” Jennel slurs. “First, I’d kiss all of your tattoos. Reaaally kiss, with tongue and everything. Especially that one behind your ear because…..” Jennel giggles. “Well.”

Demi is floored. Where is this coming from?

“Jennel…. You’re really drunk, and I think—”

“I don’t know, I’ve just been thinking about it a lot laaaately.” Jennel continues as though Demi isn’t speaking. “Wanna know what I think about?” The second part comes out in a sensual whisper that catches Demi’s attention. The part of her that she doesn’t know she has, the part that harbors an extreme attraction to Jennel, flares up at the tone of Jennel’s voice.

“Demeeetriaaaa,” Jennel asks, afraid that Demi’s hung up.

“I’m here.” She says back, breathy and anxious to hear what Jennel has to say.

“Do you want to know?”

She hears Demi swallow hard.

“Tell me.”

“One second,” Jennel giggles again and stands up, teetering a bit before she finds her footing and pulls the bathroom door open. She pokes her head through the doorway, looking for any sign of Willie or Cece in her room, and when she’s sure it’s clear, she crawls back onto her bed.

“Where are you right now?” Jennel asks.

“Um… On my couch. At home.” Demi’s speaking quietly, and Jennel has to push back another giggle when she realizes just how nervous Demi is.

“I’m laying on my bed.” Jennel begins. “This’d be easier if you were heeeere.”

“I…” Demi doesn’t know what to say. Part of her is ready to volunteer to drive over and see Jennel, but the more rational part of her is insisting that Jennel’s simply drunk.

“Shhhhh. Shh. Just let me talk.” Jennel says, and Demi realizes that she wasn’t supposed to say anything.

“Sorry.” She whispers.

“If you were here… You’d be laying next to me. And since I’m pretttttty drunk I’d be saying all the things to you that I meant to’ve said already.” Her speech is clearing up just a bit, because she’s working hard to concentrate on what she says before she says it. “Liiiike, sometimes I look at you and I can’t even believe that you’re real because you’re so pretttty.”

Demi’s blushing hard, shaking her head in silence as she listens to Jennel’s complements.

“Not only are you REALLY pretty, you’re really really hot,” Jennel says bluntly. “So if you were laying here I’d roll over’n try to kiss you. But… Slow kissing. Like I’d be laying on top of you and kissing you, a LOT.”

Demi’s teeth worry her bottom lip as she tries to dissect the feelings she’s getting. Consciously, she knows she should stop Jennel. But she’s just… <i>enjoying</i> it too much.

“Yeah?” She asks quietly, eagerly.

“Mmmhmm.” Jennel drawls, and Demi hears noises that sound like Jennel situating herself on her bed. “But then I’d kiss your neck… Suck where your heart beats and bite you and give you little hickeys.”

Demi inhales sharply. Feels the ghost of Jennel’s hot tongue over her neck, up the column of her throat.

“But you like control so I bettttt you’re gonna flip me onta my back. But all I’m worried about is getting your shirt off you because it’s just in my <i>way.</i>”

“I’m not wearing a shirt.” Demi whispers mischievously, looking down at herself. “Only a sports bra.”

Jennel giggles loudly. “I don’t care, that’s gonna have to come off too. Because you have really really great boobs. Like, realllly great.”

Demi laughs out loud at that, and the absurdity of their conversation strikes her as she remembers what exactly she’s doing. She’s about to tell Jennel to stop, that they’ve taken this too far, when she hears something that freezes her in place.

“You’ll be on top of me now… And we’re still kissing… But your hips… They’re rocking against mine… And….” Jennel’s thought ends in a tiny gasp. There’s a pause as Demi’s brain runs rampant with visuals.

“Jennel…?”

She hears the younger girl gasp lightly again, then her words all start pouring out at once. “Um. And I’m pulling your pants down, fast, because I can’t see enough of you at once and it’s kiiiiilling me. And I’ve got your pants off but I have to take a second because,” Demi hears a slight rustling as Jennel moves the phone around. “I jus’ wanna look at you for a sec. Because you’re so pretty:”

Demi blushes again, hard, because this strange drunk phone sex thing they have going on is more romantic than any other phone sex she’s had.

“What happens then? After you’re done looking?” She asks tentatively, unsure if it’s okay that she’s interrupting.

“I’m gonna kiss you again, on your stomach. And lick you, and I’ll move downward until I can kiss you through your panties.”

Demi stops breathing for a second. She knew it was coming, but hearing the words leave Jennel’s mouth sends little waves of arousal coursing through her body.

She can’t keep sitting here, just listening to her and burning in her own desire. She slips a hand under her waistband, under the blanket she’s got thrown across her lap, and holds the phone to her ear with the other. The idea that Jennel doesn’t have a clue what Demi is doing on the other line only escalates her want.

She’s moving her hand, teasing herself, and tries to stifle the little whine that appears in the back of her throat. “And then?” She asks Jennel.

There’s a momentary pause before she hears Jennel’s voice again.

“And then… That’s where I’m kinda stuck becaaause… I’ve never done this before.” Jennel gives a nervous little giggle before continuing. “I’d never even thought about aaaaaanything like this before you.”

Demi repositions herself, finds herself laying on her back on her couch, left hand still holding the phone to her left ear.

“Just keep going.” She sounds as needy as she feels.

There’s another pause.

“Deeemmmii… Why do you sound like that?” Demi can hear the wink that accentuates Jennel’s question.

“Like what?” Demi asks, trying hard to keep her voice even as her hand presses down between her legs.

“Like you’re touching yourself.” Jennel says it so quietly, so softly, that Demi is afraid she misheard her. She slams her eyes shut as a particularly strong wave of pleasure hits her. Her voice sounds strangled.

“Because I am.”

Jennel laughs lightly as she whispers her next confession. “So am I.”

“You have to keep going,” Demi insists, breath coming fast.

“I’d…” Jennel pauses to give a short little whimper, and Demi presses the phone harder to her ear, the little noises coming from Jennel’s mouth are driving her insane. “I’d pull them off, because they’re in the way’n I wanna keep kissing you.”

Demi doesn’t ask for clarification, she only half knows what Jennel is talking about anymore, she just needs to hear her voice. She’s losing focus, and when she comes to, she hears words coming from Jennel’s mouth that she can barely process.

“—run my tongue along the inside of your thigh, because I bet that’s the softest part of you.” Jennel’s words hit Demi hard, and her fingers move deftly, trying to alleviate the tension that Jennel is building in her. Her back arches and her head presses back hard into the pillow beneath her, a long, low, sound vibrating in her throat.

Jennel smiles into her cell phone, hearing the direct affect that her words have on Demi.

“Does somebody have a thing for dirty talk?” She asks innocently.

“Don’t… tease me.” Demi grinds out.

But Jennel isn’t done, and she’s positive that the next words out of her mouth would make a sailor blush.

Then she hears the phone click. Demi hung up. It was probably an accident, right? It crosses her mind that maybe she took it too far. Then she remembers that she's actually having phone sex with Demi, that they've more or less crossed all possible lines already. She's too drunk to be really worried anyway.

Her phone vibrates in her hand, and she sees that Demi's calling her back.

"Demi?"

"Sorry, I--" there's a loud rustling, and it sounds like Demi's up and walking around.

"I didn't mean to--" Jennel starts to apologize, and she's not exactly sure why but she feels like she should.

"Jennel," the rustling stops, and there's a pause after Demi says her name. She still sounds out of breath, frustrated, overwhelmed. "I'm coming over." Her voice is weak because she's still coming down from an adrenaline high, she's still recovering from their little tryst that got cut short. But she's not asking permission, there's no question in her words.

"Good." Jennel smirks as she clicks the phone off.


End file.
